Our Happiness
by Hany Kwan
Summary: "Tuan muda" / "apa semuanya sudah siap?" / 'aku merindukanmu sayang' / "mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling pada yang lain jika hanya dirimu yang paling indah?" / "hehe.. kau tidak lupa kan harus melakukan apa malam ini?" / "jadi..." / KaiSoo / EXO / Re-post / Drabble(?)


Title: Our Happiness

Author: Hany Kwan

Cast: Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin

Rate: T

Warning! This is YAOI!

...

..

.

Jongin tidak tau bahwa waktu 6 tahun benar-benar terasa singkat baginya. Terutama setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Singapore dan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya disana. Tak banyak yang berubah di Seoul, hanya beberapa penambahan jalan dan penambahan beberapa gedung baru selagi pemerintahan baru sudah terbentuk.

Jongin menarik nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, sambil memejamkan mata lalu membuangnya perlahan. Hatinya benar-benar lega saat sudah menginjak negara tercinta-nya sendiri. Dengan rambut_ red-black_ nya yang tertata rapi, kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidungnya, serta kemeja hitam dan celana jins yang terlihat pas ditubuh atletisnya, dan oh jangan lupa _earphone_ yang menggantung dileher nya dan juga kulit tan nya yang membuat nya terlihat lebih seksi. Benar-benar penampilan yang menawan seorang Kim Jongin. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Incheon Airport. Bandara yang berada didaerah Incheon yang merupakan salah satu bandara Internasional di Korea Selatan sekaligus salah satu bandara tersibuk didunia. Benar-benar perjalanan yang melelahkan mengingat waktu yang tak sedikit dihabiskan berada didalam pesawat.  
alih-alih menghilangkan rasa penatnya, Jongin kemudian tersenyum. Tersenyum mengingat apa tujuannya pulang ketanah kelahirannya. Tersenyum mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya disini dalam waktu dekat.

'_tunggu aku sayang'_

"Tuan muda"

Jongin menoleh mendengar sebuah suara, kemudian ia melihat supir pribadi keluarga nya sudah berada disampingnya dan bersiap membawa barang-barangnya. Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"Ah ya.. ayo paman"

...

..

.

"apa semuanya sudah siap?" sekarang jongin sedang berada didalam mobil nya. bertanya pada Paman Lee yang menjadi supir pribadi keluarganya selama hampir 35 tahun ini. Paman Lee yang mengerti apa maksud Jongin, langsung mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"ya Tuan, semua sudah siap. Bahkan anda hanya tinggal perlu _melaksanakan_ semuanya.."

"ah benarkah? Syukurlah.. kalau begitu aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk _bersiap_.." kata Jongin sambil memangku tangannya dan memandang kearah luar jendela sambil menerawang sesuatu. Dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Senyum yang mengandung penuh arti.

...

..

.

Seorang namja berperawakan mungil dan bermata bulat yang mempesona tampak memasuki sebuah gedung sakral yang akan menjadi saksi atas apa yang terjadi hari ini padanya. Wajahnya nampak canggung dan gugup. Namun tak dipungkiri ada senyum manis terkembang dari bibir _heart shape_ miliknya. Senyum yang begitu tipis yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak mengira bahwa dia tengah dilanda kegugupan yang luar biasa.

Berjalan lurus dengan perlahan kearah sebuah panggung kecil sambil menggandeng lengan ayahnya dan memegang sebucket bunga _Chrysantmeum _ditangan kiri nya. semakin ia dekat dengan panggung itu, semakin jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya

Bagaimana tidak?

Mata nya menatap sesosok yang sedang menunggu nya di panggung itu -yang biasa disebut altar- yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Sosok itu terlihat bahagia sambil menunggu nya diatas sana, senyumnya yang sangat lebar dan menawan serta tatapannya begitu menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam pada sosok manis bermata bulat ini, seperti tak sabar ingin mengucapkan sebuah janji yang akan mengikat mereka berdua selamanya.

Sosok pria tampan yang memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna putih yang sama seperti dirinya gunakan, kulit tan yang menjadi ciri khasnya dan lihatlah bagaimana dia tak sabar nya menunggu pria manis ini untuk cepat-cepat berada disamping nya dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan hangat nya.

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo -lelaki manis bermata bulat- yang sebentar lagi akan mengganti marga nya menjadi _Kim_. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini. merindukan bagaimana sosok itu yang dulu selalu menampakkan seringai jahilnya, melindungi dirinya melalui badannya yang tegap, serta sosok yang selalu berada disampingnya saat ia terpuruk akan masalah yang dihadapinya. Ia.. benar-benar merindukan Jongin-nya.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin yang sudah terulur kearahnya. Tersenyum sebentar setelah ia benar-benar berdiri disamping pria tampan itu sambil melihat kearah Jongin yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya.

Jongin menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara.

'_aku merindukanmu sayang'_

Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum dengan manis. Dia ingin membalasnya namun sesosok lagi yang ada dihadapan mereka memberi tanda akan dimulai nya acara sakral ini. kyungsoo terpaksa menahan kembali kata-kata nya untuk Jongin. Dia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang bertambah tampan setelah 6 tahun ini. dan lagi, jantungnya makin berdegup kencang saat tangan kekar itu menggenggam lembut jemari tangannya yang sangat pas oleh jari-jari lainnya. Dia rindu genggaman tangan itu. Sangat. 6 tahun benar-benar waktu yang cukup untuk Kyungsoo paham bahwa dia dan Jongin memang tak bisa dipisahkan lagi.

...

..

.

"ya! Kyungsoo-ya, aigoo.. selamat ya.. wah.. aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalian sanggup bertahan selama ini.. wah.." Baekhyun tampak paling bahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya. Akhirnya kedua sahabat tercinta nya dapat melangsungkan pernikahan juga sama seperti dirinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menikah dengan Chanyeol. Semua sahabat-sahabat mereka juga berkumpul di pernikahan ini. ada Sehun, Yifan, Luhan, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, Zitao, dan Chanyeol. Mereka semua hadir dan menjadi saksi atas pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"maksudmu apa Baek 'bertahan selama ini'? Kyungsoo memasang wajah _poker face_ nya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"ehehe.. tidak, maksudku, kalian benar-benar hebat.. kau tahu, kita semua sudah sejak SMA bersama-sama dan kalian memulai hubungan saat kita baru menginjak tingkat pertama, ditambah lagi kalian berpisah sementara selama 6 tahun ini, aku benar-benar kagum dengan kalian berdua.. tak menyangka waktu benar-benar berlalu begitu cepat.. bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun ini tanpa banyak hal yang mengusik.. haha.."

Kyungsoo tergelak,"hahaha.. ya, terimakasih Baek, aku juga tidak menyangka akan bisa selama ini bertahan dengan Jongin. Ya, setidaknya dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk berselingkuh.. hahaha.."

"itu tidak akan terjadi sayang.." tiba-tiba Jongin datang disela-sela Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan disambut dengan kecupan dipipi kirinya oleh Kyungsoo.

"mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling pada yang lain jika hanya dirimu yang paling indah?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata nya dan menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi melihat mereka berdua, tertawa geli, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih sedang melepas rindunya satu sama lain.

"ugh, apa selama berada di Singapore kau pernah terbentur eoh? Atau kau salah makan disana sampai-sampai otak mu berubah, em? Jongin yang dingin berubah dengan Jongin yang mesum?" Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil menatap Jongin yang memandangnya dengan lekat. Jemari kecilnya mengelus rahang tegas Jongin. Dan Jongin yang terus memandangnya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah karenanya.

"kau semakin cantik sayang.."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, Jongin-nya selalu begitu, awalnya ia tidak terima karena ia adalah seorang pria. Saat itu mereka belum berpacaran dan hanya sebatas mengenal teman seangkatan saja. Jongin menggoda nya karena ia memang gemas dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat cantik. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat _manyun _selama 2 hari karena Jongin mengatainya seperti itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan Jongin yang selalu memanggilnya cantik. Mereka semakin dekat dan terus bersama-sama hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Jongin sangat menjaga Kyungsoo, apapun akan ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo bahagia bersamanya, dan Kyungsoo pun menerima apa saja yang Jongin lakukan padanya, karena baginya segala apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya, ia yakin, itu tidak akan merugikan mereka berdua. Karena Jongin tau apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"sayang.." Jongin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, memeluk pinggang pria mungil itu _possesive_. Tak peduli bahwa mereka masih berada disekitar tamu undangan yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum geli. Oh, betapa menggemaskannya pasangan ini.

"ya? Ada apa Jongin-ku?"jawab Kyungsoo, kali ini ia membiarkan diri nya berada dalam hal yang membuat nya terlihat seperti bukan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Karena apa? Karena biasa nya jika Jongin melakukan hal seperti itu Kyungsoo akan mencubitnya atau menyikut perut pria tampan itu. Kyungsoo dulu bukanlah orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, ia tidak suka diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang memandangnya saat bersama Jongin. Bukannya apa-apa, dia hanya tak suka tatapan-tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang itu. Padahal mereka hanya memberi tatapan kagum, tapi Kyungsoo merasa itu berbeda. Tapi semenjak dia berpisah dari Jongin selama 6 tahun ini, dia mencoba untuk merubah dan lebih percaya diri dengan hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Seperti sekarang ini...

"hehe.. kau tidak lupa kan harus _melakukan_ apa malam ini?" Jongin menampilkan smirk nya yang sudah lama tak ia nampakkan dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"uh? Memangnya apa?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin. Huh, tentu saja ia tau apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'melakukan'itu -karena mereka sudah pernah melakukan nya beberapa kali sebelum ini- sekaligus ia juga berniat menggoda suami nya yang tampan ini.

"ugh, ayolah sayang~ jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, eum? Kau tahu? Aku sangat tersiksa selama 6 tahun ini tanpa _dirimu.. _aku benar-benar merindukanmu sayang~" Jongin merengek pada Kyungsoo yang memandangnya geli. Ingin sekali ia mengecup bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu jika saja ia tak ingat berada dimana sekarang. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher seksi Jongin.

"ya ya ya.. aku tahu Tuan muda Kim.. dasar mesum.. " Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin sambil terkekeh. Tapi sejenak dia terdiam, dan mulutnya kembali terbuka ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, "umm.. Jongin, sejujurnya aku.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menunduk malu menyembunyikan semburat merah yang bersemu dikedua pipinya. Membuat Jongin yang ada didepannya menjadi penasaran apa yang mau disampaikan oleh _istri_nya ini.

"sejujurnya apa sayang?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ugh, apa ia harus mengatakannya juga pada Jongin?

"emm.. sejujurnya aku.. aku.. aku juga _menginginkannya_.." Kyungsoo menundukkan lagi kepala nya. dia benar-benar malu pada apa yang diucapkannya. Pipi nya semakin merah bahkan sudah menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Biasa nya yang selama ini _menginginkan aktivitas _itu kan Jongin, dan dia hanya pasrah saja ketika pemuda itu _melakukan semuanya._ Tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin berubah, dia sudah menjadi _istri _nya Jongin sekarang, tidak mungkin kan hanya Jongin yang selalu _memulainya?_

Sejenak Jongin terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menampakkan seringai lagi. Bahkan lebih lebar dan lebih mesum tentunya.

"jadi..." sekarang giliran Jongin yang menggantungkan kalimat nya. "kau mau kita melakukannya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mendongak kaget, matanya membulat, "A-apa? ti-tidak bukan sekarang Jongin, maksudku- huwaa!"

Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala _Bridal Style_ ke arah pintu keluar dan membawa nya menuju mobil mereka yang siap mengantarkan mereka pulang ke apartemen baru nya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merona. Ditambah lagi pandangan pengunjung dan orang tua serta sahabat-sahabatnya yang melihat adegan itu. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara Jongin berkata pada orang-orang disana, "nikmatilah acaranya, aku ada sedikit _urusan_ dengan istriku ini.. kami pamit dulu, sampai jumpa.." ia tersenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya masuk kedalam mobil. Dan segera melesat pergi dari gedung mewah tersebut.

Kyungsoo merutuk,

_Ugh, Jongin menyebalkan!_

_..._

_.._

_._

FIN

Halo, salam kenal.. :D

Ini pertama kali nya gue post ff di ffn.. hehe..

Gue gatau ini disebut ff atau apa.. mueheheh..

Awalnya ragu mau nge-post apa kaga, tapi.. ya dicoba dulu deh.. hehe..

Ini kemarin udah gue post di sini tapi gue hapus lagi karna kurang sreg aja rasanya.. jadi gue edit lagi.. :3

kalau teman-teman semua ada yang kurang berkenan atau kaga nge feel dengan ff ini, silahkan beri kritik dan sarannya di kolom review ya.. apapun gue terima dengan lapang perut/?

semoga sih, ada yang mau baca.. wkwkwk.. xD

okesip, kalo gitu terimakasih buat semua nya, sampai jumpa dilain waktu ya.. *kecup*

annyeong, **ppyong!**


End file.
